The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may or may not constitute prior art.
Internal combustion engines typically include an arrangement of pistons and cylinders located within an engine block. In a four stroke engine, each cylinder has at least two valves. These valves control the flow of air to the combustion cylinders and allow for venting of combustion exhaust gasses. A simple valve arrangement includes an intake valve and an exhaust valve, each actuated by a valve train. The valve train typically includes a camshaft with cam followers that actuate respective pushrods and rocker assemblies. The rocker assemblies in turn actuate respective intake and exhaust valves.
With the introduction of more than one intake or exhaust valve per cylinder, rocker assemblies have been developed to actuate more than one valve. An exemplary rocker assembly and valve train for a two valve arrangement is disclosed in commonly owned U.S. Pat. No. 6,505,589, herein incorporated by reference in its entirety as if fully disclosed herein. While useful for its intended purpose, there is room in the art for an improved rocker assembly having an adjustable swivel foot to assist in compensating for variations in the valve train.